Seducing the Chocolatier
by UniC0rnKiller
Summary: Ichigo tries to seduce Kashino. What happens is completely out of her control
1. Do you want to have sex?

"Ichigo, stay with me forever!"

**1 year later…**

"Hey Ichigo, have you done it?" Johnny whispered in class,

"What is _it"_ Ichigo sounding confused,

"You know…"

"What?"

"HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH KASHINO YET?!" Johnny yelled frustrated that Ichigo hadn't grasped the idea already. Ichigo looked flustered. Suddenly the bell rang and she sprinted down out of the classroom. It was lunch break and she went up to meet Kashino by the lake.

"Kashino, want to have sex?"

"WHAT! You don't ask to do it!"

"Huh, well really?"

"YES!"

"What is sex anyway?"

"I am NOT having this talk with you!" Kashino stormed away extremely embarrassed.

* * *

Ichigo often studied at night with Kashino and today, despite the embarrassing talk, Kashino decided to go help her in the library.

"What are you studying?"

"Sex" Ichigo replied nonchalantly

"WHAT! THERE ARE SEX BOOKS IN THE SCHOOL LIBRARY?!"

"Yep"

"Tell me this is a class you're going to not just for fun"

"Nope, I didn't know what sex was and you didn't tell me so I went to the library"

"Eww…"

"Well, I also need to study for my French exam, so can you help me?"

"Ummm… I don't think I'm up to this"

"Fine I'll just be here, poor Ichigo struggling to write masculine and feminine words, while my poor boyfriend goes up to his room" She pouted, and flashed Kashino them big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine"

"YAY! Thank you!" She pulled him into a kiss and suddenly in 20 seconds all was forgotten about the French exam. Kashino's tongue probed her lips, and she granted him entrance. Their tongues battled against each other, and Ichigo's hands were sliding up Kashino's shirt. Kashino pulled away, panting.

"What about the French exam, we should study"

"I'm really tired, I'm just going up to my room" Ichigo replied, disappointed that Kashino had pulled away when her plan was going so well.


	2. Why?

Ichigo was no pretty innocent flower. She knew what sex was, and the French exam was a made up story. She had needs, just like everyone else. In other words, she was horny and them fingers (ahem) were just not working! She had tried the blunt approach, but Kashino had brushed it off. Ichigo decided to go to the kitchen and try and clear her mind. Unfortunately Kashino was there practicing his tempering.

"Oh, hi Kashino"

"Hi" Kashino mumbled, very absorbed in his tempering

"Whatcha doin?" Ichigo happily said, momentarily forgetting about her plan to clear her mind. Kashino stared at her like she was stupid.

"I'm tempering idiot, now leave me alone, I need quiet." Ichigo suddenly came up with another plan to get him in bed.

"Jeez you're wound up pretty tight," Ichigo said huskily

"Hmm" Kashino replied not even listening to what she was saying

"I think I need to loosen you up!"

"Hmm"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Hmm" She strode over to him and kissed his cheek. That caught his attention. He was about to open his mouth and say something about leaving him alone when Ichigo, this time aiming for the lips, kissed him harder. All was forgotten and everything was becoming heated. Ichigo had her hands sliding up and down Kashino's shirt, and he had her and on her (admittedly small) butt. Ichigo whispered sexily,

"Do you want to do _it" _In a flash Kashino pulled away and started cleaning up his tempering equipment.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked innocently, despite her devilish acts moments ago. Kashino left the kitchen, almost sprinting out without saying a word. Since he had left in the middle of making out, this not only made her sexually frustrated but extremely hurt.

"Why does Kashino keep doing that?" Ichigo mumbled with tears rolling down her face,

"Why?"


	3. Heartbreak

Kashino was a little bit annoyed at Ichigo's attempts to get him in bed. He was a virgin, but Kashino knew how these things went. If he did it WRONG it would affect his relationship (or so he thought). He was scared he was going to hurt her over something he didn't wasn't really that comfortable over. He didn't want to lose Ichigo ever. Kashino paced around his dorm room and thought of how he could block Ichigo's efforts to have sex. Even he was finding it hard to ignore them now. They messages and the bugging happened everyday.

* * *

Ichigo was not happy. She was horny. VERY HORNY. Kashino didn't seem to care but she intended on trying again and again.

"Kashino, want to come over to my dorm room tonight?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause"

Ichigo had not ever been rejected so easily before and it bothered her.

"Please come to my room, I need to study for a test" This was true; Ichigo did actually need to study for a maths test.

"Not falling for it again" Kashino replied nonchalantly. Ichigo turned away trying to hide the tears in her eyes. This was not about her horny problem or trying to get him in bed, this was because Kashino blatantly distrusted her.

* * *

Kashino realized that he was a bit harsh with his reply. Although he already knew that it was to late he cried out,

"Ichigo, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry"

"Its to late Kashino" It broke his heart to hear that. He started running after her. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Hurting her like that, not likely she would forgive him easily.

"Please forgive me!" He slowed down. It was wistful thinking to pretend that she heard that. He had had one chance to make it with her and now he screwed it up over something as simple as a reply.

"Jesus it's so hard to maintain a relationship"

"Well I was actually going to say that I forgive you but if you think that little of me THEN MAYBE YOU DON'T DESERVE ME!" Kashino turned around stunned. Tears rolled down Ichigo's face. She sprinted away from him going towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe he just said that. She was going to forgive him because Kashino was usually quite lax when it came to his metal filter and she thought she might have been a little over-reacting. But when he said that right in front of her (ok, she was behind him, but still) it broke her heart. She felt lonely and she wanted comfort.

"Ichigo, are you ok? I haven't seen you all day so I made you some cake while I was waiting" Vanilla said. Ichigo broke down in tears. Vanilla flew over to her and hugged her.

"Ichigo, what happened?"

"Kashino hates me"

* * *

**Sorry to end that on another cliffhanger, but that was my longest story yet. Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter. Holidays, exams, sickness and general laziness have really slowed me down.**

**Please review cause I want to know if my writing is good.**


	4. Confession

Vanilla was shocked.

"Kashino doesn't hate you, for sure"

"He does." Vanilla seriously doubted this. She knew that Kashino was not as heartless as to break her heart just like that, but she knew that Ichigo's attempts were probably pushing his buttons. A lot. No man could stand that much without cracking, even if it was a bit. Vanilla opted to go with the safe way and replied,

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"

"No he doesn't"

"Then why did he say something like that?"

"Well didn't you consider that maybe he just doesn't want to get in bed with you?" Oops. Vanilla realized her mistake.

"No, I didn't mean that"

"GO AWAY! Why does everyone hate me?!"

* * *

Kashino went back to his dorm. There was nothing he could do now. He broke Ichigo's heart. There was no going back. He wanted some alone time to sit and think about what happened (and maybe cry, maybe). Unfortunately, Hanabusa-kun was there.

"What's wrong Kashino-kun?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone"

"Come on, what happened"

"NOTHING! I said nothing" Hanabusa-kun quieted down after that. He went out of the room.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Kashino muttered.

"Ichigo hates me" tears were rolling down his face, "I should have never said that"

"So that's the problem" Hanabusa said.

"Stop sneaking around AND GO AWAY!"

* * *

Ichigo was running blindly. She didn't care where she was, she just wanted to get away. She stopped in front of the boys' dorm. On second thought she did care where she ran. Why she would stop in front of the boys' dorm, she didn't know, but she decided to go inside. She stepped into Kashino's room quietly.

"Hanabusa! GO AWAY OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"It's just me." Kashino took his face out of his hands and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo studied his swollen, crying and red face.

"I'm sorry Ichigo"

"You'll have to make it up to me"

"It doesn't matter"

"And you'll have to tell me why you did everything"  
"I don't care, I want you to forgive me"

"Then explain"

Kashino took a deep breath.

"I was scared. I was scared of what might happen if I did something wrong, if I said something I shouldn't have, and I was scared you might leave me"

* * *

**Thanks to these people who reviewed:**

**Magicalnana**

**Lollipop214**

**Thanks for your support, I really appreciate it. What do you guys think of changing this story to a point of view story a.k.a first person? It would be easier for me cause I can do those things easier than having so much speech marks and all that stuff.**


End file.
